DRRR!: Cold Tiger Princess
by Deidara'sGirl713
Summary: Main characters are Rin and her demon Mamoru who are given orders to retrieve the Dullahan's head and bring it to the Devil. Will Rin be able to take the head from the one holding it? Will Mamoru find his abandoned lover and make up? Will all hell attack?
1. Enter: Rin hime

_This is one of my first fanfictions so when you make reviews please be kinda nice to me, but please give me advice on how I can approve~_

* * *

A Dullahan roamed Ikebukuro, but why was she there? Simply because her head was of course. It was missing and someone had it, but the question was who had it? It was something I wanted to know, but didn't at the same time. I was afraid to find out who, for I already had my suspicions of who it was. If it was that person, would I follow the orders I was given or go against them. Why was this such a difficult decision? I wasn't sure he even had it so maybe it would be fine and I wouldn't need to do anything. With my luck though and knowing his personality, he probably did have it and had some kind of plan.

So as I walked down the sidewalk weaving around people I looked for someone I might recognize, anyone would do unless it was Mamoru or Suzu just because they had come along with me so finding them would be useless. They probably had their own plans anyway and knowing Mamoru that would be finding Loki. Either way this city was the same and just because other people came and went there were the few that came along and changed everything. Izaya Orihara was one of them. He was someone who caused problems and used people as he pleased. Shizuo Heiwajima also changed things with his short temper and super strength. Put the two together and the city could be destroyed. Two people can make a difference, a huge difference really.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or is Rin-hime standing right before me~" I turned and looked for how could I ignore the nickname, the familiar voice, and the fact that I was dying to see him. "You haven't changed much have you?" I stared at him for a moment and a smile crossed my face.

"What's with the coat Izaya? You trying to be an eskimo?" The smirk on his face grew a bit and he gave a fake laugh.

"Trying to crack jokes already? We finally meet again after all these years and you go and insult my jacket. That's not very nice." I gave a small giggle.

"You're right, I should be nicer." I smiled at him and he walked over and wrapped an arm around me.

"So why are you even here, you left Ikebukuro for a reason did you not? Wasn't it because of your father?" he led me along down the sidewalk and I simply let him drag me along.

"I went home for a couple years like he wished now I'm back and there's not a damn thing he can do about it." I said simply and dryly for my father was no mere business man but the devil himself. He ruled Hell as the king and I was the princess, the half-human half-demon child he had with a woman from Ikebukuro and the only reason why I bother coming to this city or it was at first. I must say this man was interesting and I was attracted to him but I never got the feelings straight in my head. We did do some things in high school I guess...and other things...but people can use each other right? Well yeah, that's how some people end up in Hell.

"Oh, the princess has an attitude doesn't she?~" he smirked and continued leading me along. "So where are your little demon servants?"

"Suzu is the servant not Mamoru get it straight." I didn't like it when he made that mistake, Mamoru was simply under orders to protect me but he wasn't a servant, just a toy my father played with. Suzu though I made to be a servant, she was created to listen to me and only me unless I say otherwise. Both were created from animals for two different reasons, Mamoru the cat for his and Suzu the dog for me.

"Sorry for offending you, but really, where are they?~" Why the hell did he want to know?

"They ran off to do as they please so I'm assuming that Mamoru is looking for Loki and Suzu is...doing whatever she does." I had always wondered what Suzu did on her free time when I wasn't around and never had actually poked around...hmmm~ Idea!~ Than my great idea was forgotten because Izaya spoke.

"Of course Mamoru would be after his boyfriend who he left all alone just so he could protect you~" Izaya said with a purr and a big smirk.

"You're not applying that he likes me are you? I know he seems to send that vibe at points but that's not it. We grew up together plus it's his job to protect me, we consider each other family." I hated it when he jumped to conclusions like that and after all I've given him... -_-

"Of course, of course, sorry for saying something like that Rin-hime~"

"I know you're not sorry Izaya,"

"I'm not~"

"Then don't say it unless you mean it ya ass hole." And with that I giggled and he gave a small chuckle as he led me along.

* * *

_Kinda a sucky beginning...It will get better, I promise!_


	2. Black Cat

Where should I start? I didn't really know for I had ran away from Rin and just decided to go look for Loki. What a dumb move that was, Rin could have helped me locate him but of course I couldn't wait! God I was an idiot! Either way walking around in circles wasn't gonna work at all. So now I have to remember some of the places he would always be at when he was in high school. Oh Loki, I wish I could have told you that I was leaving I couldn't help it that Lucifer decided to call his daughter back to Hell and keep her there for this many years. I wish I could have stayed here with you, but I had to keep the princess safe, it's why I was made. He better understand that...

"Mamoru! Mamoru, wait up!" a girl with long dark ginger colored hair and brown eyes pranced over. Her hair was tied into two high ponytails just barely hiding what they were supposed to...her ears. Suzu and I were no more than mere servants to the ones who are actually sent to Hell, we were created by animals and most of us have flaws. Suzu's was the fact that she still had her dog ears and tail which was hidden by the sweatshirt tied around her waist.

"How did you find me?" I asked her but she simply shrugged.

"I don't know and I don't really care, I just hate being alone and you were the closest one I sensed." Oh yeah, the dog demon didn't really care about anyone and didn't really make bonds. She simply followed orders like a robot and did whatever Rin said. Unlike most True Demons though, Rin didn't make here that way on purpose but on accident. She wanted a loyal servant who obeyed her though and that's what she got. I was a different story though, Lucifer or also known as Satan or the Devil created me for a couple of reasons. The first was to watch his half human half demon daughter Rin, the Princess of Hell. The second was for his own entertainment where I usually was used as his bitch.

"Moru? You okay?" Suzu looked at me with her big brown eyes and I blinked looking at her a bit surprised. I wasn't expecting her to act so cute so randomly!

"I'm fine, just thinking about our problems..." I mumbled to her as we walked along down the road.

"I think you're problem is almost gone because you love Loki don't you?" Such a mind reader she was, but in a way I wasn't thinking about my problem yet. I guess I could be in love with the boy, but I'm not supposed to be able to fall in love so I couldn't really say. I hated my master, he made me for only two reasons and it was not totally bad except for him fucking me!

"I don't know if I love him or if it's the same family love that I have for Rin and you." Simplest answer I could say, but she was gone and talking to some blond boy in a Raira school uniform. I tilted my head and walked over by them only to notice another boy with short black hair and blue eyes that looked at me horrified. I didn't think I was that scary looking...minus all the piercings, the black hair, and the bangs that hung in my face.

"M-ma-masaomi we should leave this girl alone and go to that...arcade! Yeah, go to the arcade!" He was a pathetic boy and it crossed my mind that I could probably have some fun with him but decided against it.

"I can't help it that this woman is so beautiful! Can I take a picture of you miss to show everyone at school that angels do exist~?" The blond boy who the black haired one called Masaomi wasn't any better than his friend. His pick up line was cheesy and that was just the wrong line for Suzu since we aren't angels, but demons.

"I'm no angel, so if you would excuse us we shall be going." She started to walk away and I followed her...along with the two boys...

"Hey miss~ May I ask how old you are for you look very beautiful~" I was about to barf from all the terrible pick up lines he was giving.

"I'm 140 years old." She walked faster and the boys stopped.

"That's her age in dog years," I called back before running up next to here and walking by her side.

"The blond was Masaomi Kida and his friend was Mikado Ryuugamine." Suzu said expressionlessly as we walked down the sidewalk.

"You read their names?" I asked her a bit surprised.

"Yes, and over there is Izaya Orihara with Rin Torahime." she pointed to the two across the road and I smirked. The two of them in high school had an odd relationship at the start, but it was obviously a good relationship. I didn't feel like getting caught though so I grabbed Suzu's wrist and pulled her into a coffee shop. The ginger haired girl looked around amazed for she had never really set foot outside much.

"Have you ever been in a coffee shop~?" I asked her as she looked at the menu, but the only response I got was a shake of the head. "Well I'll buy you something than-" The door opened and I looked to see who it was. I don't know why I had the urge to look even but I did, and there in the doorway stood Loki in the doorway. I swore, that for a second, my heart had stopped.


End file.
